Holiday
by kichikuri61
Summary: Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata: Keluarga Sakamaki dan Mukami pergi berlibur bersama-sama. Bagaimana kisah mereka? Sebuah kisah keluarga yang kocak namun hangat.


Fanfic Diabolik Lovers pertama saya. Saya harap kalian menikmatinya dan happy holiday~

* * *

HOLIDAY

A Diabolik Lovers Fanfic

Genre: Family, Humour

Rate: T

Language: Bahasa Indonesia

* * *

Bermula dari sebuah mobil matic berwarna perak mengendarai dengan kecepatan sedang. Di dalamnya terdapat sembilan pemuda yang sedang sibuk mengurus urusan mereka sendiri. Pemuda berambut biru dan berkacamata duduk di depan bersama pemuda berambut cokelat panjang yang dikuncir yang sedang menyetir. Pemuda berambut merah duduk di tengah bersama pemuda berambut cokelat memakai topi, pemuda berambut kuning dan mempunyai wajah bak idola juga pemuda berambut biru kehitaman yang juga memakai topi. Sementara itu di kursi belakang, pemuda berambut kuning dan memakai earphone di telinga terlihat sedang tertidur lelap bersama pemuda berambut ungu yang sedang bermain boneka dan pemuda berambut putih yang sedang melihat keluar jendela. Pemuda berambut merah langsung beranjak dari kursinya sambil memegang bungkus keripik kentang yang kosong dan menggunakannya seolah-olah itu adalah mic.

"Mana semangat liburan kalian?!" tanya Ayato semangat.

"Woohoo!" seru semua bersemangat kecuali Shu yang sedang tidur, Reiji yang duduk di kursi sambil mengarahkan jalan kepada Yuma yang menyetir mobil.

"Kalian semua! Bisakah kalian pelankan suara kalian?! Nanti kita bisa tersesat dalam perjalanan menuju penginapan!" ucap Reiji dengan nada marah. Namun, tampaknya ucapan Reiji tidak didengar oleh siapapun.

"Apa bahasa inggrisnya buah persik?!" tanya Ayato keras.

"Peach!" jawab semua.

"Kalau laut?!" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Beach!" jawab semua lagi dengan semangat.

"...Laut kan sea..." bisik Reiji sambil menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Payah..." ejek Yuma yang sedang menyetir.

"Oi, Reiji, aku numpang setel musik ya," ucap Ayato sambil menyetel lagu 'Holiday' yang dinyanyikan oleh 'Green Day' di mobil dengan volume 34, "On Holiday~!" Ayato bersorak bersama Laito dan Kou.

Reiji yang kesal menutup kedua telingannya dengan baju hangat milik Yuma, "Hhh...harusnya aku di mobil yang satu lagi..." ucap Reiji pasrah.

"Aahn? Maksudmu mobil yang dikendarai Ruki? Bukankah isinya seluruh anggota keluargamu—paman, ayah, dan ketiga ibu?" tanya Yuma.

"Iya—disana mungkin keadaan lebih tenang—apalagi disana masih ada bayi," jelas Reiji.

"...Ah—bayi itu—makanya Yui dan Ruki dipindahkan ke mobil yang satu lagi—" jawab Yuma.

Sementara itu, di mobil matic berwarna hitam,pemuda berambut hitam sedang menyetir ditemani perempuan berambut pirang keriting sepundak di kursi depan. Ruki yang sedang menyetir bertanya pada salah satu penumpang,

"Cordelia-san, kau yakin akan membiarkan mereka yang menyusul di depan?" tanya Ruki sambil memijat keningnya karena kepalanya mulai terasa pusing.

"Tentu saja. Kita punya Reiji di mobil sana—dia pandai dalam membaca peta," jawab Cordelia sambil bersandar santai di kursi tengah bersama Beatrix dan Christa.

"Kelihatannya ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang berat bagi Reiji..." bisik Beatrix khawatir.

"Mobil itu berisi orang-orang yang tidak bisa diam," lanjut Richter yang duduk di kursi belakang bersama Karl Heinz yang sudah tertidur lelap sambil mengorok.

"Groook..." Karl Heinz mengorok.

"...Pfftt," Christa berusaha menahan tawa mendengar suara Karl yang sedang mengorok.

"Christa-san, tidak sopan menertawakan suamimu sendiri," seru Ruki.

"Ma—maaf, Ruki-kun—tapi—hihihi," Christa masih belum bisa menahan tawanya. Ruki hanya menghela nafas.

"Christa-san, sudahlah," ucap Yui pelan yang duduk di kursi depan.

"Ma—maaf, fuuh.." Christa pun berhasil menahan tawanya, "Ne, Yui-chan, apa aku boleh menimang Yuka-chan?"

"Ah," Yui menoleh ke arah bayi kecil berusia dua bulan berambut hitam yang sedang tidur tenang ditimangnya dan diselimuti selimut pink bermotif _teddy bear_. Bayi itu membuka kedua matanya pelan. Kedua matanya berwarna ungu gelap mirip seperti Yui, "Yukari, sudah bangun?" sapa Yui lembut pada anaknya.

"Yuka-chan sudah bangun?!" tanya Cordelia terkejut. "Christa, bolehkah aku yang menimangnya~? Boleh kan~?"

"Co—cordelia, jangan tanya padaku—tanya saja pada ayah dan ibunya," jawab Christa sambil menunjuk ke arah Ruki dan Yui yang duduk di depan.

"Ne, Yui-chan, Ruki-kun, bolehkan aku menimangnya~?" tanya Cordelia memohon.

"Boleh saja, etto—" Yui memberi Yukari pada Cordelia. Cordelia langsung menimangnya sambil tersenyum.

"Uu..." ucap Yukari.

"Pagi, Yuka-chan~ Enaknya yang baru bangun tidur~" hibur Cordelia pada Yukari.

"Hihihi," Yui tertawa diikuti Ruki yang tersneyum kecil.

"Sayang ya, kamu belum punya saudara. Ne, kalau kamu udah cukup besar, bilang ke papa dan mamamu buat bikin adik ya," ucap Cordelia santai. Yui dan Ruki yang mendengar ucapan Cordelia langsung merasa tersedak tiba-tiba karena terkejut.

"Uhuk uhuk! Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, Cordelia-san?!" tanya Yui yang kaget.

"Guh! Aku tidak mendengar ucapanmu—" ucap Ruki dingin.

"Oh, tentu kau mendengar ucapanku, Ruki-kun. Aku mau ADIK untuk Yuka-chan," jelas Cordelia dengan suara yang dibuat tinggi dengan sengaja. Ucapan Cordelia yang terdengar oleh Ruki dan Yui membuat wajah mereka menjadi merah.

"...Ruki-kun," bisik Yui yang memerah sambil menyentuh lembut tangan Ruki dingin yang menyetir.

"...Tunggu waktu yang tepat—" balas Ruki yang juga memerah.

"Benarkah~? Yay~ Akhirnya Yuka-chan punya adik~ Kau dengar itu, sayang? Papa dan mamamu ingin kasih kamu adik~" ucap Cordelia sambil mengecup pipi Yukari. Ruki dan Yui masih memerah dan terdiam pada posisi mereka karena malu.

* * *

"Oi, kacamata, kau serius ini jalan yang benar? Masalahnya jalan ini sudah kita lewati dua kali," tanya Yuma.

"Seharusnya begitu. Kita sudah melewati dua gang sebelumnya—" jawab Reiji.

"Lalu, kenapa penginapan si orang tua itu belum kelihatan juga? Kasihan juga mobil belakang—tersesat sudah—Mana hari sudah malam," tanya Yuma sambil menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Gah! Kenapa penginapan orang tua itu harus jauh?!" protes Ayato yang sudah tidak tahan.

"Nfu, Ayato-kun tidak sabar ingin berenang ya~ Padahal dirinya dulu payah sekali dalam berenang," goda Laito.

"Cih! Jangan mengejek, Laito!" bentak Ayato pada Laito.

"Ah~ Sayang sekali Yuka-chan tidak ada di mobil ini—Padahal aku ingin menggendongnya," ucap Laito sedih.

"Yukari lebih baik bersama kedua orang tuanya daripada diurus oleh kalian," seru Reiji yang masih sibuk melihat peta.

"Hei hei~ Reiji, jangan ngambek begitu~ Kesal karena kita tersesat ya~?" goda Kou sambil menghampiri Reiji dan Yuma di kursi depan.

"Begitulah—" ucap Reiji.

"Biar kubantu," Kou mengibas rambut yang menutupi mata kanannya dan warna mata kanannya berubah jadi merah. Mata kanan Kou mulai membaca arah menuju penginapan Karl Heinz, "Dari sini masih lurus hingga gang ketujuh, lalu belok kiri, kemudian belok kanan, lurus, lalu—" ucap Kou tanpa henti.

"Oi! Kou! Jangan langsung mengarahkan jalan!" Yuma segera menyalakan mobil lalu bergerak menuju arah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kou.

"Ara? Kenapa mereka jadi cepat begitu?" tanya Cordelia yang melihat mobil depan bergerak cepat.

"Kou. Mungkin dia yang mengarahkan jalannya," ucap Ruki sambil menyusul mobil yang dikendarai Yuma dari belakang.

"Jangan bilang, peta itu sama sekali tidak—" ucapan Richter terputus ketika melihat tangan Reiji yang keluar dari jendela mobil merobek-robek peta lalu membuangnya sembarangan, "Aniki! Petamu itu sesat!"

"Ngh..hmm? Apa? Sudah sampai?" tanya Karl yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sudah sampai, mimpimu! Anakmu, Reiji, baru saja membuang peta sesat pemberianmu!" protes Richter.

"Ah? Peta apa?" tanya Karl.

"Peta untuk menuju penginapanmu, Karl," sambung Beatrix.

"Ah~ Peta itu—ah, aku baru ingat—itu peta untuk menuju diskotik yang baru—BUH!" Karl terkena tonjok amukan Richter.

"Gara-gara kau kita tersesat dua kali!" amuk Richter.

"Ri—richter! Tenanglah!" ucap Christa yang berusaha menenangkan adik iparnya.

"Uuh..." Yukari yang terkejut mendengar suara keras langsung menangis, "Oeeeeek!"

"Y—yuka-chan?!" Karl Heinz mulai panik.

"Aduh—kalian berdua berisik sekali! Kasihan Yuka-chan jadi nangis!" bentak Cordelia pada Richter dan Karl, "Yui-chan, kayaknya mau mimi sekalian—dia kelihatan capek juga," Cordelia memberikan Yukari pada Yui.

"Iya, iya—sayang...cup cup...haus ya?" tanya Yui sambil menimang Yukari.

"Oeeeek!" tangis Yukari semakin keras.

"Iya, sayang...mimi dulu...iya—Yukari haus...iya, bentar," Yui mulai membuka kancing bajunya lalu menyusui Yukari. Yukari pun akhirnya diam dan sibuk menyusu dari Yui.

"Cup cup, sayang..." bisik Yui sambil menutupi Yukari yang sedang menyusui dengan selimut milik Yukari lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung Yukari pelan, "Jangan nangis terus, kasihan papa lagi nyetir nanti kewalahan..."

"Tersesat aja papa udah kewalahan lho," ucap Ruki pasrah pada bayinya.

* * *

Sesampainya di penginapan milik Karl Heinz, kedua mobil tersebut diparkirkan di depan penginapan. Seluruh penumpang mobil tersebut turun.

"Akhirnya sampai juga~" ucap Karl bahagia.

"Ya, terima kasih kepada Kou yang telah menunjukkan jalannya, berbeda sekali dengan jalan yang ada di peta yang seseorang telah berikan padaku," ucap Reiji menusuk pada Karl.

"Hiks...Reiji...hati ayah terpukul mendengar ucapanmu itu," Karl berpura-pura menangis.

"Baguslah," balas Reiji dingin.

"Eeek! Reiji jahat sama ayah!" Karl menangis sambil memeluk Azusa yang kebetulan lewat disebelahnya.

"Karl-san...lepaskan..." ucap Azusa.

"Beatrix-san, boleh kau gendong Yukari sebentar? Aku ingin mengambil barang-barangnya dulu," tanya Yui.

"Ah, tentu—" Beatrix segera menimang Yukari yang tertidur lelap dan Yui berlari ke arah mobil sambil mengeluarkan tas bayi berisi perlengkapan Yukari dari mobil.

"Ayato! Cepat bantu bawa barang-barang ke dalam! Jangan diam saja!" pinta Richter.

"Cih—baiklah, baiklah—" Ayato segera membawa barang-barang bawaan mereka ke dalam penginapan.

"Penginapan yang bagus...benar begitu, Teddie?" tanya Kanato pada Teddie.

"Ayo, semuanya~ Masuk saja~" ajak Karl Heinz.

Memasuki penginapan, fasilitas yang ada cukup memadai. Ruang makan, ruang tv dan balkoni terlihat rapi.

"Oke~ Pembagian kamar~ Aku dan Richter di kamar atas—lalu, para perempuan dan Yuka-chan di kamar dekat balkoni—lalu, sisanya—kalian semua di kamar ujung dekat pintu belakang," jelas Karl.

"Tunggu—kami bersepuluh sekamar bersama?! Memangnya cukup?!" protes Subaru.

"Ya~ Lagipula, aku sudah mengatur kasurnya~ Ada dua kasur; Reiji, Yuma, Shu, Subaru dan Ruki sekasur; lalu Kanato, Ayato, Laito, Azusa dan Kou di kasur yang lain. Ada pertanyaan?" ucap Karl.

"Ne~ Kenapa Bitch-chan tidak sekamar dengan Ruki-kun?" tanya Laito.

"Untuk menghindari tindak kejahatan lebih lanjut! Karena Yui cerita dia sudah dua kali kejadian dikerjai oleh kau, Laito, dan Kou. Bukan begitu, Laito?" tanya Karl dengan senyum kesal terpasang di wajahnya.

"Tapi~ Kalau dia sekamar dengan perempuan-perempuan yang lain—nanti—Yuka-chan—ah~ Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya~" ucap Laito dengan wajah tersipu malu.

"Dasar hentai..." ucap Shu pelan.

"Yui-chan, kita masuk ke kamar dulu, sekalian baring Yukari di kasur," ajak Christa.

"I—iya," Yui segera menuju ke kamar sambil menggendong Yukari dan membawa tas perlengkapan Yukari.

"Ah~ Yuka-chan~ Aku mau pe—BUH!" Laito tertahan oleh tangan Richter yang memukul wajahnya.

"Yukari sedang tertidur. Jangan diganggu," ucap Richter.

* * *

Setelah membereskan barang-barang bawaan, para perempuan sedang sibuk di dapur memasak makan malam.

"Beatrix-san, boleh aku minta tolong ambilkan tiga wortel dari kulkas?" tanya Yui.

"Segera kuambil, Yui-chan," Beatrix membuka kulkas lalu mengambil tiga wortel dan diberikan pada Yui.

"Terima kasih," ucap Yui sambil menyuci bersih wortel-wortel tersebut lalu memotongnya.

"Fyuh, makan malam sebentar lagi siap," ucap Christa sehabis menata meja makan bersama Cordelia.

"Yui-chan, aku cek keadaan Yuka-chan dulu ya," seru Cordelia.

"Baiklah, Cordelia-san," balas Yui yang masih memasak bersama Beatrix. Cordelia membuka pintu kamarnya dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi kaget ketika melihat Kou, Laito dan Ayato sedang berada di atas kasur bermain dengan Yukari.

"Yuka-chan~ Ci—luk—ba~" hibur Kou pada Yukari.

"Oi, bayi! Mau takoyaki tidak?!" tanya Ayato pada Yukari.

"Nfu~ Yuka-chan, imut sekali dirimu ini~" puji Laito pada Yukari.

"Uuh..." wajah Yukari mulai menunjukkan ekspresi sedih. Air matanya mulai menitik.

"KALIAN JANGAN BUAT YUKA-CHAN MENANGIS! DASAR PAMAN-PAMAN MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Cordelia.

* * *

Waktu makan malam pun tiba pada pukul 8 malam. Para anggota keluarga Sakamaki dan Mukami menikmati makan malam mereka dengan tenang.

"Ano, aku sudah selesai makan, permisi," Yui segera berdiri dari kursinya dan menuju kamarnya.

"Iya, Yui-chan," balas Christa.

"Are? Bitch-chan tidak makan banyak hari ini?" tanya Laito.

"Karena dia mau menyusui Yukari, dasar bodoh," balas Reiji sambil menata piring bekas makannya lalu dibawa untuk dicuci.

"Ah~ Begitu~ Bukankah Yuka-chan sudah disusui sebelumnya?" tanya Laito lagi.

"Yang namanya bayi itu butuh disusui lebih—karena mereka belum punya gigi dan belum bisa mengunyah," jelas Karl sambil meminum soda.

"Ah~ Jadi mau juga, oleh Bitch-chan—BUH!" Laito lagi-lagi terkena pukulan, namun kali ini dari Ruki, si ayah.

"Laito—cepat habiskan makananmu atau kau yang akan kumakan—" ancam Ruki.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, semua sudah tertidur lelap. Atmosfir tenang berubah menjadi bencana setelah,

"Oeeeeeek!" tangis Yukari terdengar hingga ke kamar ujung dekat pintu belakang: Kamar cowok. Yuma dan Subaru yang terganggu berusaha untuk tidur tenang.

"Uggh!" Yuma menutup wajahnya dengan banatl.

"Grrhh...berisik..." Subaru menarik selimut Reiji lalu membungkus dirinya.

"O—i, Subaru...kembalikan selimutku...!" ucap Reiji setengah tidur.

"Yui-chan, Yuka-chan terbangun lagi," suara Christa terdengar hingga kamar cowok.

"Ah...? Terbangun lagi...? sudah berapa kali dia bangun...Ugghh...!" Yuma terus menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Tangis Yukari mulai redam. Para cowok bisa kembali tidur dengan tenang.

* * *

Jam 12 malam, bencana terjadi kembali,

"Oeeeeeek!" Yukari menangis lagi.

Cordelia yang tertidur lelap terbangun lagi oleh tangisan Yukari.

"Yuka-chan kenapa menangis terus...? Padahal mamamu udah mimi kamu terus lho...Ah...panggil papanya aja deh," Cordelia berjalan keluar lalu membuka pintu kamar cowok. Dilihatnya Ayato yang tidur dengan liar sambil memukul Kanato dan Azusa, Laito yang tidur sambil memeluk Kou yang dikiranya sebagai guling, Subaru dan Reiji yang terus berebutan selimut dalam keadaan setengah tidur, dan Yuma yang tidur memeluk Shu dan Ruki yang dikiranya sebagai guling. Cordelia yang terlalu ngantuk menghampiri Ruki lalu menepuk pipinya pelan, "Ruki-kun...bangun..."

"Hngg...ada apa, Cordelia-san...?" tanya Ruki setengah mengantuk.

"Tidur saja di kamar kami...kasihan Yuka-chan menangis terus..." ucap Cordelia setengah tidur.

"Ah...baiklah..." Ruki beranjak dari kasur sambil mengambil bantal dan menarik selimut yang ternyata adalah milik Reiji lalu keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar cowok pelan. Reiji dan Subaru yang mulai merasa kedinginan mulai menarik selimut Yuma dan Ayato lalu kembali tidur.

Cordelia dan Ruki masuk ke dalam kamar para perempuan, dilihat oleh Ruki, Christa dan Beatrix berusaha untuk tetap tidur tenang. Ruki berjalan ke arah Yui yang sedang menyusui Yukari lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Yui lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Yukari.

"Yukari, jangan menangis terus...kasihan yang lain sedang tidur..." ucap Ruki setengah tidur.

* * *

Jam 2 pagi, bencana itu kembali hadir,

"Oeeeeeeeeek!" tangis Yukari keras lagi. Ruki dan Yui yang tidur disebelahnya kembali terbangun. Kali ini, giliran Beatrix yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Nghh...eh...ada Ruki-kun...?" tanya Beatrix masih mengantuk.

"Maaf mengganggu, Beatrix-san...silahkan tidur kembali..." ucap Ruki sambil menepuk punggung Yukari pelan.

"Iya, sayang...haus ya..." Yui mulai menyusui Yukari.

"Bersabarlah, Ruki-kun..." Beatrix kembali tidur.

* * *

Jam 4 pagi, bencana itu kembali tiada henti,

"Oeeeeeeeek!" tangis Yukari kembali meledak. Di kamar cowok, Subaru yang tidak tahan mendengar suara tangisannya, mengangkat punggung Yuma dari kasur lalu menutupi kepalanya dibawah punggung Yuma.

"Grrhh...kenapa punggungku sakit sekali?!" bisik Yuma.

* * *

Jam 6 pagi, semuanya telah tebangun dari tidurnya. Ayato membuka kedua matanya lalu menguap lebar.

"Huaaam...tidurku nyenyak sekali—Oi, Subaru, Yuma, kenapa mata kalian merah sekali?" tanya Ayato.

"...Jangan bertanya..." jawab Subaru kesal.

"Cih...Tangisan dua jam sekali...Kepalaku jadi pusing..." sambung Yuma yang kembali berbaring ke kasur.

"Haha, kalian payah—terbangun hanya karena tangisan bayi—" ejek Ayato lalu menengok ke arah pintu kamar terbuka. Dilihatnya Ruki berdiri di depan dengan wajah yang sangat capek dan mengantuk.

"Ruki-kun...kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Azusa. Ruki hanya terdiam, berjalan menuju kasur lalu melempar dirinya di atas kasur.

"...Jangan bertanya padaku, Azusa...Tidakkah kau melihat aku sangat capek sekali semalam...?" ucap Ruki yang kemudian tertidur pulas.

"...Mata Ruki parah sekali lingkaran hitamnya..." ucap Kanato sambil mengamati Ruki.

Sementara itu, di kamar para perempuan, Cordelia bangun diikuti Christa dan Beatrix. Dilihatnya oleh mereka, Yui masih tertidur pulas bersama bayinya.

"Jangan dibangunkan, kasihan Yui-chan. Ayo, kita siapkan sarapan," ajak Christa. Mereka bertiga berjalan keluar dari kamar pelan agar tidak membangunkan Yui dan Yukari, lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

"Pagi, istri-istriku~" sapa Karl turun dari tangga.

"Pagi, Karl—Richter—matamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Beatrix yang melihat kedua mata Richter dikelilingi bulatan hitam seperti panda.

"Tidak apa-apa...hanya...semalam itu..." jawab Richter ragu.

"Begitulah...Ruki-kun tadi terlihat seperti zombie, kedua matanya merah sekali dan kantung matanya tebal," jelas Cordelia.

"Pagi, semua~" sapa Kou yang keluar dari kamar diikuti yang lain.

"Pagi—ah—Subaru-kun! Kau tak apa?! Matamu merah sekali!" Christa panik melihat anaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ma...hanya..kurang tidu—" Subaru terjatuh ke sofa dan tertidur pulas disana.

"...Sampai Subaru-kun juga kena...tangisan bayi itu sungguh luar biasa sekali efeknya..." ucap Christa.

"Christa, pagi-pagi jangan ngelawak," sambung Cordelia.

"Ah—dimana Yuma-kun dan Ruki-kun?" tanya Beatrix.

"Mereka masih tidur. Mata mereka merah sekali," jawab Reiji.

"Biarkan saja mereka istirahat dulu. Apalagi kemarin mereka yang menyetir mobil seharian," jelas Karl.

Yui keluar dari kamar sambil menggendong Yukari, "Pagi, semua,"

"Pagi, M neko-chan~" sapa Kou.

"Nfu~ Pagi, Bitch-chan~" sapa Laito.

"Pagi, Yui-chan, bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Cordelia.

"Cukup...nyenyak? Haha, maaf jika semalam aku mengganggu tidur kalian—" ucap Yui minta maaf.

"Ah, tak usah dipikirkan, namanya juga bayi," balas Richter.

"Dimana Ruki-kun dan Yuma-kun?" tanya Yui.

"Mereka...masih tidur..." jawab Azusa.

"Kasihan sekali...mereka pasti kecapekan menyetir seharian kemarin...lalu, Ruki-kun juga berusaha membuat Yukari tertidur—" jelas Yui.

"Tidak apa, mereka juga pasti memakluminya," jawab Beatrix.

"Pagi, Yuka-chan~ Ne, hari ini mau main sama om Kou dan om Laito?" tanya Kou yang sudah menghampiri Yui lalu bermain dengan Yukari.

"Pemandangan di luar indah sekali. Menghadap ke pantai," ucap Christa sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Teddie, lihat. Ada banana boat disana," seru Kanato sambil menunjuk keluar jendela.

" Ada banana boat?!" semua pemuda melihat keluar jendela, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita main banana boat nanti sore?" tanya Ayato.

"Boleh saja, tapi kita tunggu Ruki dan Yuma kalau mereka sudah bangun. Kita juga harus ajak mereka," jawab Karl.

"Asik!"

* * *

Sore hari pukul 3, semua sudah berkumpul di pantai. Yui sedang mengurus Yukari bersama Cordelia, Beatrix dan Christa sementara itu para lelaki bermain banana boat.

"Giliran pertama—Ayato-kun, Laito-kun, Kou-kun, Ruki-kun, Karl Heinz dan Yuma-kun," ucap Christa.

"Yosh!" Ayato segera menaikki banana boat dan sudah memakai jaket keselamatan, "Oi! Kalian! Cepatlah!"

"Iya iya, Ayato-kun~" Laito segera menyusul diikuti yang lain.

"Laito dibelak Ayato, lalu disusul Kou, Ruki, Karl dan Yuma—oke, sip!" Cordelia menaikki perahu yang membawa banana boat lalu memegang handycam, "Semuanya lihat sini~ Oke, pak! Lajukan perahunya!" Perahu mulai bergerak begitu pula dengan banana boa yang ditariknya.

"Yukari mau liat papa? Hmm?" tanya Yui pada Yukari. Yukari hanya merespon dengan tertawa, "Hihi, ketawa ya liat papa,"

"Yuka-chan ketawa liat papanya~" ucap Beatrix.

"Ayato-kun! Takut!" Laito memeluk Ayato dari belakang karena ketakutan.

"Laito! Jangan meluk seenaknya!" teriak Ayato.

"...Kalian...ternyata..." ucap Ruki dan Yuma sambil memasang ekspresi keriput.

"Bukan! Bukan seperti itu!" balas Ayato kesal.

"Hei, jangan meleng! Boat-nya udah belok—" Kou yang berusaha memperingatkan mereka terjatuh dari boat diikuti oleh Ayato, Laito, Ruki, Yuma dan Karl yang ikut terjatuh ke laut.

"Pwuah!" Oi, Laito! Kita sudah mengambang di laut! Me! Ngam! Bang!" teriak Ayato pada Laito yang masih memeluknya.

"Are? Oh," Laito melepaskan pelukannya dari Ayato.

"Puah! Kenapa tidak ada yang bilang kalau kita bakal dijatuhin?!" tanya Yuma.

"Tadi aku sudah memperingatkan kalian!" balas Kou kesal.

"Karl—pffft!" Ruki menahan tawa melihat pose Karl yang menyerupai kappa mengambang di laut.

"Ahaha! Karl! Posemu sungguh—Ahahahahaha!" Yuma tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Buuhh—Karl—" Cordelia berusaha menahan tawanya, "Oke, oke, satu putaran lagi—pfft,"

* * *

Setelah kelompok pertama selesai, kini kelompok dua yang maju.

"Baiklah—Kanato, Azusa, Subaru, Shu, Reiji dan Richter—Tunggu, kenapa isinya orang-orang yang tidak bisa menghibur?" bisik Cordelia pasrah. Boat pun mulai bergerak.

"Ne, Teddie. Ayo kita bersenang-senang hari ini," ucap Kanato pada Teddie yang sudah diberi pelampung kecil.

"Kacamataku dilepas. Semoga selamat di tangan yang benar," bisik Reiji.

"Oke, semua! Boat mulai dibelokkan!" teriak Cordelia.

"Eh—" Boat melayang di udara dan para penumpang banana boat mulai terjatuh ke laut.

"Bwahaha! Kanato! Posemu lucu sekali!" teriak Ayato.

"Pfftt...A—azusa—" Kou berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Richter—ahahahahahaha!" Karl tertawa keras.

"Shu—Reij—hihihihi," Beatrix tak bisa menahan tawa melihat pose kedua anaknya.

"Subaru-ku—hahahahaha," Christa ikut tertawa.

"Bwah! Oi! Jangan tertawakan kami!" teriak Subaru dari tengah laut.

"Ahahahahahaha! Aku tidak kuat menahan tawa! Sungguh!" balas Ayato dari kejauhan.

* * *

Siang hari pun tiba. Para anggota keluarga Sakamaki dan Mukami masih bermain di daerah pantai.

"Kou-kun, tumben bawa kamera," seru Laito.

"Iya, yang namanya liburan itu gak seru kalau tidak ada kamera," jawab Kou sambil memotret Yui dan Ruki yang sedang bermain bersama anak mereka.

"Ne~ Mau foto keluarga~?" tanya Laito.

"Foto—keluarga?" tanya Kou bingung. Laito hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

* * *

"Ne, Bitch-chan, Ruki-kun, kalian mau kufoto?" tanya Laito pada Yui dan Ruki.

"Boleh, Laito-kun," jawab Yui.

"Eh—aku juga mau ikutan foto!" teriak Cordelia sambil berlari mendekati Yui dan mulai berpose disebelahnya.

"Tunggu—ikutan juga!" Karl berlari ke sebelah Ruki dan mulai berpose.

"Hei! Tunggu kami!" Beatrix dan Christa berlari menuju Cordelia dan mulai berpose.

"Ikutan!" Ayato dan yang lain mengikuti.

"Wa—waw, Laito-kun, mereka jadi ikutan semua," ucap Kou.

"Ne, Kou-kun, pasang timer di kameramu," ujar Laito.

"Tunggu sebentar!" ucap Kou panik.

* * *

"Kou, sudah dipasang belum timer-nya?" tanya Cordelia dari kejauhan.

"Ini, sebentar lagi—yak!" Kou langsung berlari mendekati yang lain dan mulai memasang pose berfoto. "Semua mulai pasang pose~"

**CKREK**

Terfotolah para anggota keluarga Sakamaki dan Mukami yang sedang berkumpul bersama sambil tersenyum menikmati liburan mereka.

* * *

Malam hari, para anggota keluarga Sakamaki dan Mukami menikmati waktu mereka dengan menyalakan api unggun di taman belakang penginapan sambil menikmati BBQ bersama-sama.

"Shu, ini rare steak kesukaanmu," ucap Beatrix sambil memberikan rare steak pada Shu.

"Terima kasih," balas Shu sambil memakan rare steak dari ibunya.

"Ada tokek di dalam kamar!" teriak Kou dari dalam penginapan.

"Kou! Jangan bercanda!" balas Yuma yang sedang menikmati BBQ bersama Ruki dan Yui.

"Aku serius! Sekarang Ayato-kun berusaha menangkapnya! Lumayan, lima juta!" balas Kou.

"Subaru! Yuma! Bantu aku!" teriak Ayato dari dalam penginapan.

"Cih—dimana tokek itu berada sekarang?" tanya Subaru.

"Di kamar Chichinashi dan yang lain," balas Ayato.

"Eh?! Kamar kita?!" seru Beatrix panik.

"Subaru-kun! Cepat ambil tokek itu!" pinta Christa yang panik.

"Richter! Karl! Kalian juga bantu Ayato untuk menangkap tokeknya! Kumohon!" Cordelia memohon dengan ekspresi panik.

"...Ruki-kun, tolong usir tokek itu segera," Yui memohon pada Ruki.

"Oi! Kalian! Cepat bantu aku!" teriak Ayato.

"Gyaaa! Ayato-kun! Tokeknya masuk ke dalam celanaku!" teriak Kou.

"Cih! Ayo cepat bantu mereka!" Subaru dan Yuma segera masuk ke dalam penginapan.

"Hah..dasar," Ruki ikut menyusul.

"Lima juta, aku datang~" Karl dan Richter menyusul di belakang Ruki.

"...Kenapa bisa ada...hewan semacam itu...? Apa karena Karl Heinz...bukan orang benar?" tanya Azusa.

"Ucapanmu sangat menusuk Karl Heinz, Azusa. Tapi aku setuju denganmu," ucap Cordelia sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Suara gaduh mereka terdengar dari luar...berisik sekali," ucap Shu.

"Kou! Jangan bergerak!" teriak Subaru.

"Gyaaa! Subaru-kun! Jangan pakai sapu!" teriak Kou.

"Heaaa!" teriak Yuma.

"Yuma! Jangan tendang—GYAAA!" teriakkan Kou terdengar semakin keras.

"Tokeknya kabur ke lemari pakaian!" seru Richter.

"Apa?! Hei, kalian! Jangan buka sembarangan!" teriak Cordelia.

**GDUBRAK BRUAK PRANG BRET**

"Aaaaaaa! Kamar kita kacau!" teriak Cordelia panik.

"Yukari..." bisik Yui yang sedang menimang anaknya. "Senang ya bisa berlibur bersama keluarga yang seru?"

"Ah.." Yukari tertawa.

"Hihi, mama juga sayang Yukari," Yui mengecup jidat Yukari pelan lalu menoleh ke arah Cordelia dan Christa yang panik karena kamar mereka dihancurkan.

"Ayato! Jangan mengacak-acak kasurnya!" teriak Cordelia.

"Subaru-kun! Bawa tokeknya ke pinggir pintu!" teriak Christa.

"Yui-chan tertawa. Ada apa?" tanya Beatrix.

"Ah, tidak. Hanya meluangkan waktu dengan Yukari saja," jawab Yui tersenyum.

"Senang ya, Yuka-chan? Hihi," tanya Beatrix tersenyum.

"Uh," Yukari tertawa lagi.

* * *

**THE END**

Endingnya ngegantung ya? Haha, maaf ya-kalau endingnya ngegantung. Well, ini aslinya terinspirasi dari kisah nyata-which is kisahku ketika liburan haha (nyolong start duluan). Happy Holiday, semuanya~

Merry Holiday,

Kichikuri61


End file.
